Blossoming Kitsune
by Cole D. soul
Summary: When Sakura got injured by the kyuubi's chakra in did something to her. Her body is changing and she is getting more powerful by the day. Naruto x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

It had been about three days since the second Sasuke retrieval mission. Yes she had failed but she was able to get over it. But something was really bothering her. Her body had been going trough some changes reently. For instance her hair has grown longer. It now reaches all the way to her shoulders. Yes it was normal to grow long hair but not overnight.

Next her boobs are now bigger. She was really going to need some new bras. Heck she was not yoused to this how did Hinata do it. It was like her entire body was developing at once. That wasn't even the worst part on the top of her head was a pair of fox ears. She would speak to lady Tsunade about it tomorrow. Today she had to go visit Kakashi at the hospital.

So she put on a red cap and walked downstairs. When she came into the kitchen all the attention was definetly on her. She sat down next to her father who felt a little uncomfortable. Who wouldn't after seeing there daughters very well developed body.

"I should say something to change the subject of attention" thought Sakura. "Today we are visiting Kakashi sensei in the hospital"

"That's good, you make sure to tell him Nero said hi" said Sakura's mother. Nero laid a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Sakura. She had turned her back for a second and when she turned back around all of her food was gone. "Sakura did you eat all of that"

"Yes mam" answered Sakura. This next question she really did not want to ask. "May I have some more"

That's when her mother and father anime fell.

Later Sakura found herself walking to the hospital. It was crazy what was she turning into. Was she still Sakura or was she turning into a monster. "Hey Sakura what's the matter" Sakura looked up and it was her friend Ino.

"Hey Ino" greeted Sakura

"What's the matter with you, you don't seem like yourself today" asked Ino worried for her friend. Ino then noticed something off about Sakura. She knew her since they were kids and she never once wore a hat.

"Sakura why are you wearing that hat"

"You know just trying out a new look"

Ino once again yoused her powers of observation. Then it hit her like a brick her boobs were giant. Her hair was a lot longer and her butt wasn't helping her.

"Sakura what the heck happened to you"

"Its nothing I have to go" Sakura without even noticing ran right into Ino. "Sorry" Sakura ran off again but there was one thing she forgot her fallen hat.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is the first chapter the credit goes to pensuka for the idea. So now Sakura's hat has fallen off will her secret be revealed. Fight out next time.<strong>


	2. A run in with Kiba

Trying to forget her previous conversation with Ino Sakura still went on to the hospital.

"That was to close maybe I should skip the hospital and go to lady Tsunade"

Sakura was then knocked down by a certain large white dog.

"Akumaru stop it" said Sakura as Akumaru was constantly licking her. He seemed a little more friendly than useally. Sakura then noticed something else new about her. Her sense of smell was like ten times greater.

What was she smelling it was her freind Kiba. He really did need a bath.

"Hey Sakura what's going on" asked Kiba

"Nothing I was just going to visit Kakashi sensai" she said getting Akumaru off her.

"Oh yeah I heard what happened so is he holding up okay"

"Yeah he was treated by lady Tsunade. But I will make sure it will never happen again"

"What do you mean"

"I mean i'm going to get stronger and inprove my healing powers"

"Maybe I can help you out with some of your training"

"That would be good but you might want to take a bath first" said Sakura teasing her freind.

"Geesh Sakura your starting to act a little like Naruto. Your not dating are you" asked Kiba while also teasing her.

"What ever I got to go now i'm kinda running late" Sakura left leaving Kiba and Akumaru by themselves.

"You know Akumaru Sakura almost seems diffrent" said Kiba to his loyal dog.

Akumaru only barked in return.

A/N: For those of you who are wondering why Kiba didn't notice Sakura's change in body well if he didn't notice how big Akumaro got. I doubt that he would notice simething like a girls body development. Also the chapters will be getting longer so don't worry.


	3. Don't stare at me

Finally she made it without anymore delay's she finally made it to the hospital. She realized she was late since neither Naruto or Sai was outside waiting for her. She walked in and noticed the woman at the reception table.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what room Kakashi Hatake is in" Sakura asked

"Yes of..." The woman looked up and was in a shock. Pink ears she thought. This girl was six teen years old and she had a body like this.

Those ears could they really be real is the question that kept going on through her mind. "Please go to room sixteen on the second floor"

"Thank you" Sakura walked off. Looking over the receptionist noticed something not even Sakura did a pink tail.

* * *

><p>In room sixteen Naruto and Sai along with Kakashi are still waiting for their pinked hair team mate.<p>

"So do any of you know what's keeping Sakura" asked Kakashi

"Sorry but it looks like it's going to be awhile" said Naruto. Naruto then suddenly felt a tightning in his stomach. It was hisseal acting up. Like something got outside of it.

"Are you okay Naruto" asked Kakashi

"Yeah i'm fine"

A second later it was the one they were waiting for Sakura.

"Sorry i'm late" apologised Sakura. She noticed they all had a diffrent look on their face. "Oh yeah I almost forgot my newappearence" she thought. She turned her face back up to their faces.

Naruto's had a bloody nose leak, that pervert. Kakashi's eye's are incredibly wide opened and Sai well he walked up to herand said.

"Nice tits ugly face" he said very casual.

"THAT PERVERT" Sakura yelled. Lucky for Sai she was currently being held back by Naruto.

"Sakura calm down" said Naruto. Giving all he had to do it he felt something brush up agaisnt his leg. He looked down and noticed a pink tail.

"Sakura wheir did this come from" Were the words she heard from Naruto. She calmed down and backed away to the wall.

When she touched her head she noticed her hat was gone. Which would mean her ear's were visible. This was also the same time everyone else in the room noticed as well.

"Sakura you forgot your hat" Ino said as she walked in along with Shikamaru and Choji.

"What the"said Shikamaru as he noticed Sakura. But unlike everyone else at first he noticed her tail and ears.

Sakura was in the worst position in her life. The cold eye's staring at her like she was a monster. Was she because she didn't even know.

Then she couldn't take it anymore. So she jumped out the window.

A/N: YAY early update. So here you go I hoped you enjoyed it.


	4. Cold and warm comfort

Sakura sat in a ally crying on what had happened. It was as she really feared her friends the people she cared about saw her diffrent. They looked at her like they never saw her face before. Like she was a stranger. She could hear them calling out to her,but she didn't want to call back to them.

"Sakura where are you!" Shouted Ino.

"Sakura if you can hear me yell!" Shouted Naruto.

Sakura wasn't even sure who she was anymore. Was she woman or or foe she didn't know. She looked down in the puddle of water to see her own reflection.

"You're a monster! A monster!" Sakura Punched her reflection not wanting to see who she was. She covered her eyes going through a mental break down. She then felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up to find her friend, the one she had grown to like Naruto.

"Sakura why are you crying"asked Naruto

She could barley look him in the face. Not Naruto the person who always treated her well.

"Sakura I asked you why are you crying"

"Because Naruto can't you see me. I am not who I was before" Sakura then stood up.

"Naruto a girl is not supposed to look like this. A girl is not supposed to have ears and a tail. A girl is not supposed to be a monster"

Naruto then looked at her with confusion. How could she say that. This was not the Sakura he knew.

"Sakura you might have a tail and fox ears, but you are not a monster" stated Naruto.

"Of course I am why else would I look like this. I'm a demon taking a human form. I know this because I saw how all of you looked at me. You didn't look at me like the Sakura Haruno you know. You looked at me like you didn't even know who I was"

Naruto then felt torn up inside. How could he do that to Sakura the person he cared about, the person he loved. He knew how it felt like all of it and he felt guilty to make someone else feel the same.

"Naruto please just leave me alone" cried Sakura.

That's when Naruto did the unexpected. He walked up to Sakura and gave her hug and he didn't let go.

"Sakura I am sorry. I never met to make you feel diffrent, i'm an idiot. But listen no matter what you think or anybody else think, you are and always will be Sakura Haruno"

Sakura's tears began to go away. But replaced with tears of happiness.

"Sakura don't let anyone else tell you diffrent. Don't let them bring you down. Because that is would not be the Sakura I know. Then you would truly be diffrent from the Sakura I know"

That's when Sakura returned the hug. Feeling safe in Naruto's arms. She didn't even notice there little audience.

Ino along with Sai could only smile at the scene. While Choji ate his bag of chips. Shikamaru wouldn't admit it but he kinda felt jealous.


	5. Explainnation and a fox kit?

In a hospital there seemed to be a lot of noise. Coming from the friends of Sakura coming to comfort her. Most of them are complaining about how they can't come into the emergency room. The only one's allowed in were Ino and Hinata

"That's not fair how come they get to go in" complained Naruto.

"Because idiot Ino is an experienced medical ninja, and Hinata's byakugan can find something wrong with her chakra system" said Shikamaru.

"But that's not fair"

Shino was the next to speak up. "Listen Naruto think about Sakura for once. Do you really think it's good for her to be around so many people at once"

Naruto seemed ticked off at that statment. "Shut up Shino what do you know"

Naruto refused to listen. He didn't want to hear anything from anyone about how Sakura felt.

Without a warning Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji came in. Rock Lee and TenTen looked worreid. As Neji was expressionless.

"So is it true, something's wrong with Sakura" asked TenTen.

"Sakura-chan whats wrong" cried Rock Lee

Shikamaru then spoke up to catch them up on the situation. "So let me give you the sweet short version."

* * *

><p>In the medical room.<p>

Sakura layed down on the bed, while Hinata, Ino, and Tsunade examined her. Tsunade felt it would be better if she was around people she was comfortable with in her current state. The entire thing felt it could have gone on for hours. There was test after test after test. Hinata checking her chakra system and more. She had no wounds so no healing needed to be done. Just hours of examination. After a while it stopped and Tsunade came back to her with some results.

All the bones in her body tensing up. Sakura had to listen to the results, but at the same time she didn't want to hear it. She came to the conclusion that it was now or never. She escaped thought and listened to her master.

"So Sakura this is quit the case you got yourself into. I understand you might not be in a chatty mood, so here is what we found. When Hinata checked your chakra system we saw that somehow the nine tails chakra has somehow mixed up with your" said Tsunade

"I think I know how that happened. During the mission to bring Sasuke back. When Naruto went on a rampage.." Sakura the thought back on that day. The rampage and the failing to bring back Sasuke. She then got back to the explaination.

"When Naruto went on a rampage I tried to stop him. Without a warning he attacked me, leaving a deep wound in my shoulder. It took longer than I wanted for it to heal" finished Sakura

Tsunade then began her explaination again. " Yes and that must have been when the chakra's mixed. As you know a chakra system is apart of you, so as a result of that you gained a pair of ears and a tail. I would say in a way you probably became the nine tails in human form"

"So what do we do now Lady Tsunade" asked Sakura.

"For now we keep this a secret and in the village. I don't want this getting any knowledge from anyone or any other village. I will tell the council about this, I don't know what they will say so until then do what you would normally do"

Tsunade walked out the room, leaving Sakura to herself. Only leaving one detail about her out. The fact that her new chakra was leaking.

* * *

><p>When Tsunade passed them, she gave all of them the okay to go in. This was to Naruto's delight but before he could walk in Ino grabbed him by the collar.<p>

"Naruto weren't you paying attention, Hinata was speaking" she said.

"Oh sorry Hinata what were you saying" asked Naruto.

Hinata started fiddling her arms "Well I was saying that we should all host a party for Sakura. To show her that she is still are friend and is still welcome to us"

"Hey that's a good idea we should keep it a surprise"

* * *

><p>Sakura still sat on the bed thinking about her situation. She then out of no where felt a surge coming out her body. A pinkish aura started to souround the floor. Reaching a smaller form until in manifested into what seemed to be a small fox kit.<p>

Its fur was pink while it had green eyes. It seemed friendly and even hopped on Sakura's lap. Sakura didn't know what to think. She had never seen a pink fox before or even one that appeared out of nowhere.

"Um whats your name" Sakura asked it. Not really knowing if it could speak or not. The fox didn't answer but kept cuddling with Sakura.

"Well I guess I should probably name you. I like the name Yuga how about you"

The fox kit seemed to enjoy it and jumped with joy. "Good I guess you are now Yuga"


	6. My fox kits

"So Sakura are you ready to go" Naruto asked her.

"Yep, come on Yuga" Sakura said. Yuga hopped into her arms. Naruto was very confused on where the fox kit came from. He knew for a fact it was not there before.

"Hey Sakura where did this fox come from" Naruto asked.

Sakura only smiled at the confused blonde. "Oh you mean Yuga. I was confused at first to but now I know the reason. Follow me to the old training ground and I will show you "

Naruto and Sakura left out the hospital. On there casual walk they got a few glares from the villagers and heard a few whispers. Sakura didn't feel right, Naruto felt this and comforted the pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura don't listen to what they say. They don't know anything and they can never understand how you feel." Naruto then motioned his hand to Sakura's.

They were now holding hands. Naruto knew this was a risky move but to his surprise Sakura accepted it. She was starting to like the feeling of having him this close. The two looked at each other in the eyes. They then began to lean in.

"Hey! Sakura Naruto!" shouted Konohamaru coming over. Naruto and Sakura quickly turned away from each. Thinking about what they almost did.

"_What am I doing I _ love Sasuke. Naruto is just a friend"_ Thought Sakura._

_"Are you two holding hands" Konohamaru asked._

_"No" they both said. Taking there hands away from each other._

_"So what are you doing." Naruto asked._

_"Well I was wondering if you could train me today" Konohamaru asked._

_"Sorry but not today. Sakura said she was going to show me a her new trick"_

_"Does it have something to do with that fox" he asked pointing to Yuga cresting on Sakura's shoulder._

_Naruto nodded. Konohamaru decided he should be the one to come to. So the group of now three made there way to the training ground. On the way there Naruto only wished Konohamaru would go away._

_"So Sakura what is your new jutsu" asked Konohamaru._

_"Well watch this" Sakura placed her hand on the ground and a summoning marked appeared. In a puff of smoke four fox kits appeared including Yuga._

_"Now let me explain. All of these fox kits represent a piece of my personality. Yuri and Tori represent my shyness and aggresiveness" She said holding a gray fox and a red fox._

_"Next Yuga and Raven represent my sweetness and passion" she is now holding Yuga and a blue fox._

_"Wow so can they do anything other than be cute" Naruto asked. What he didn't expect was for Tori to start tearing up his face. When Konohamaru tried to stop it she started attacking him._

_"Tori stop" commanded Sakura. Tori took her teeth out of Konohamaru's face. "Sorry Konohamaru and Naruto but Tori doesn't like to be called cute" Raven is seen showing great affection towards Naruto. "But Raven is a different story"_

_After har demostration Naruto noticed what time it was and grabbed Sakura by the hand. This time she took it away from him instead of last time. It was to Naruto's displeasure but he decided to explain for his reason._

_"Sakura we have to go. There is a special surprise for you at Hinata's house" he explained._

_"Oh okay then let's go" Sakura and Naruto walked off with the fox kits following close behind. "Come on Konohamaru" shouted Sakura._

* * *

><p><em>"Here we are" Naruto opened the door and much to Sakura's surprise all of her friends are the room with a big table of food drinks.<em>

_"This if for you Sakura we hope you like it" said Hinata._

_"I love it , but why?" she asked._

_"Because we love you and we don't want you to feel any different around us"_

_Sakura almost cried but she didn't. She had decided she was becoming a new Sakura. One that was not a big cry baby. She was in bloom._

_So the rest of the night was filled with laugh and joy. Everyone was completely enjoying themselves. Even Neji and Shikamaru._

* * *

><p><em>After the party Sakura located herself home with her fox kits. Tsunade had already told her parents about her so she did not have to explain anything. Even if she wanted to tell them herself. She layed down in bed and thought about her day.<em>

_"_I should probably get my own place to live. I do need my own little privacy" Sakura tossed over and thought more about the thing that almost happened with Naruto.

"I can't like him can I. I love Sasuke. But why does part of me want to be with Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. Sakura is confused about her feelings for Naruto and she is feeling a lot better. Next chapter I might have her go on a mission to pay for her apartment. Bye for now and I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving.<strong>


	7. The weird moment

The day started nice and sunny. The perfect day to start a new mission. It that was what Sakura Haruno was doing. But she wasn't alone she had Naruto and Konohamaru. The mission was simple take out a group of bandits threatening a town.

"So Sakura how did you get rid of your tail and fox ears" Naruto asked.

If was true Sakura was missing her 'extra features'. "Well it happened this morning when I realized that it was possible for me to make them come and go" explained Sakura.

"I kinda liked you better that way"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Oh nothing"

The group walked all day in silence. On there way to the village they were suddenly approached by three bandits. They bandits knew who they were and had speacific orders to take them down.

"I got the pink brat" said the one dressed in red and the tallest of them.

He rushed towards Sakura we a kunai in his hand. Sakura took out her own and the two clashed. The red bandit jumped back and made some hand seals. "Pheonix flower jutsu" he blew fire from his mouth .

What he didn't know Sakura had her own tricks up her sleeve. She quickly made her own hand seals "Fox fire jutsu" From her mouth came came fire that took the form of a fox. The two attacks met but Sakura's fire fox overpowered it and made direct contact with the red bandit causing him to burn and pass out.

"Sakura that was amazing" said Naruto.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Thanks Naruto i've been practicing"

Sakura noticed that Naruto and Konohamaru had there opponents defeated. After that they set up camp and tied up the bandits for questioning. From the looks of it they would not be up for awhile so they waited.

"Konohamaru could you go get some more firewood" Sakura asked him.

"Sure thing Sakura it won't be a problem" Konohamaru said. He walked off leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Naruto had tried to remake the previous moment they had before so he scooted closer to her.

"So Sakura how have things been going" Naruto asked.

"They have been going fine except I have been going through some real thinking time lately" Sakura admitted.

Naruto had a clue on what she was talking about. She had been thinking about the kiss they almost had too. He motioned his hand over to hers.

Even if she didn't see it she felt it. His hand was warm as always. She had not told anybody yet but she gained the power to sense chakra. But Naruto's felt warm a warmness you could never get tired of and want forever. It was a shame that the nine tails chakra was there to ruin it.

"Naruto there is something important I have to tell you" she said.

"There something I have to tell you too. Sakura I know when we were younger I was a complete idiot who had no idea what he was doing. Now things are different. Sakura I love-"

" I'm back! With the wood" shouted Konohamaru.

Sakura quickly tensed up and took her hand from Naruto. Konohamaru placed the wood down on the fire place and looked at the two. Sakura looked a little guilty and Naruto seemed annoyed it was like this the day before to. Was something going on behind his back.

"Thanks Konohamaru but we don't need it time to turn in for the night." Sakura said putting the fire out.

Later the night Sakura slept next to Konohamaru. She was having trouble sleeping feeling guilty about what almost happened. "I don't know what to do. My brain says Sasuke. But my heart says Naruto"


	8. Realizations

_"It was so long ago. It was that day Sasuke left, I felt torn apart and alone"_

A younger Sakura appeared at the village gates. It was the day after the Sasuke retrieval team at left on there mission. Sakura just stood there waiting for something or someone. She started off into the distance with the emotion touching her face. A curious Ino came over and tapped Sakura on her shoulder. Sakura had not noticed her at first so she was only slightly startled by her presence.

"Sakura what are you waiting for" asked Ino.

"I'm waiting for Naruto" said Sakura

_"I remember. Why did I say that? Sasuke was the one who left, so why was I waiting for Naruto?_

The scene changed to the day before were Sakura was once again at the village gates. This time the Sasuke retrieval team stood in front of her. Naruto came up to the sadden Sakura.

"Sakura I promise that I will bring Sasuke back believe it" Naruto said giving Sakura a thumbs up.

_"He promised to bring Sasuke back to me. I thought he was being stupid at first but then I thought it was because he saw that I was sad. He cared for me and my feelings. Even if I didn't want him he would still bring Sasuke back. He was always be selfless and what was I being to him back then? I stupid jerk!_

The scene changed to way earlier in the days. Sakura was a child way before she met with Ino, so she was missing her ribbon. She walked around being very lonely all she wanted was a friend to call her own. She eventually walked into a blonde haired boy with tattoo whiskers. This boy of course was Naruto.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" apologized Naruto.

A very shy Sakura covered her eyes not knowing what to say to the boy.

"Hey you don't have to be scared of me I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future hokage. I will protect you no matter what believe it!" shouted Naruto. "So what's your name"

"Sakura" she said in a very low voice.

"That's cool" Naruto said somehow hearing her. "So Sakura do you want to play"

"Um... yes" answered Sakura

"Cool let's go" Naruto then took Sakura's hand and they ran off. They went into the playground and played ball all day. It was the most fun Sakura had in her life. Something about the boy made her feel good. What she did not expect was for a smack to the head.

"Hey what was that for crazy lady!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura looked up to see no one else other than her mother. She did not look happy. "Sakura what did me and your father tell you about the demon!" she then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her away. "You will get a very harsh punishment for this"

_"I can't believe I forgot one of the most important day's in my life. The day I met Naruto. After that I never got to see much of him around and we barely got to talk. But even after then when we joined the same team that part of me became happy we were reunited. So why did I ignore it. It spoke to me but I ignored it I am so stupid. But now things are different I realize that I can't take Naruto for granted he always did so much for me. Now I need to tell him how I feel"_

* * *

><p>Sakura then woke up in her newly brought apartment on her bed. The first thing she noticed when she woke up was Raven in her face. "Raven did you do all of that?" questioned Sakura. She received a nod as an answerer.<p>

"Well thank you. I now realize my feelings for Naruto and now I can tell him how I feel"

Sakura stood up from her bed and gathered all of her cloths for her shower. After her shower she walked in to her living room to her surprise Naruto was already in the room.

"Morning Sakura" greeted with his smile Naruto.

Sakura smiled in return and walked up to the boy. "Naruto I have something to tell you"

* * *

><p><strong>Left on a cliffy. I am back and happy to get out of my writers block. I know all of you have been waiting for this chapter and now you have it. I hope you enjoyed because I know I did. Until next time<strong>


	9. Two foxes of love

Sakura looked at the blonde before her. She was finally ready to confess her feelings for him. "Naruto after thinking it all over I realized something" spoke Sakura. "I realized no matter what you have always been there for me, your were always by my side through thick and thin. When I cried you where there to comfort me and when I felt lost your where there to guide me. Naruto I want me and you to have a future together. Naruto I love you"

Sakura had spoken her true feelings. All she waited for was Naruto's reaction and she hoped to kami that it wasn't to late. Naruto stood up and walked in front of her. They only had a moment to gaze into each other's eyes before Naruto dived in for a kiss. At first Sakura seemed in shock but she then accepted it. She found that Naruto's tongue was everywhere and even got her to play along. When the kiss was broken Sakura could not help but to take a breath of air.

"Who knew Naruto was such a great kisser" thought Sakura

Naruto was lost for words. He only had one thing to do and that was giving his famous smile towards her. "Look's like Konohamaru wasn't here to interrupt this time huh" joked Naruto.

"Don't be stupid" Sakura gave him a light slap on the face. The two shared a laugh together before looking back at each other. "So does this mean we are dating"

"Of course" answered Naruto. The latter then motioned his hand towards Sakura's. To his surprise she swiped it away but was releaved to see she was just taking her glove off. They where now holding hands feeling the warmth of each other. They then decided to seal the deal with another kiss, what they didn't know was that someone was watching them from the window.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple" said a mysterious voice. Naruto and Sakura looked back to see there silver haired sensei fully recovered and out of the hospital. He was holding his book in his hand and even if he was wearing a mask you could tell he was smiling behind there.

"Kakashi sensei your okay!" shouted Naruto

Kakashi hopped in now in front of both his students." Yes the hokage gave me the okay today."

"So what are you doing here" questioned Sakura

"Well I thought I would come and see how my two favorite students are doing" answered Kakashi.

"Is that really all"

"Well now that you say it I did have something to tell Naruto" he then looked over at the latter. "Tell me Naruto are you still sure about this special training"

Naruto quickly realized what he was talking about and became overjoyed. "You bet I am Kakashi sensei!"

Sakura seemed confused so she couldn't help but ask what they met. Naruto explained to her that Kakashi was going to give him some special training so he could grow stronger and be able to beat Sasuke and bring him home. Sakura was happy about the idea and sad at the same time. The same day her and Naruto got together he would be busy most of the time with his training. "That's the life of ninja love I guess" thought Sakura

To celebrate Kakashi's health all of team seven had a party within Sakura's apartment. It was filled with laughs of Naruto getting attacked by Tori and complete peace. What none of them knew was that I figure was watching them from outside. He had pulled out a picture of Sakura in her so called demon form.

"Lord Danzo are you sure that's the girl you want" he asked. From behind him Danzo came out of the shadows.

"Yes the girl will make a fine the right decipline and training and even the right master Sakura Haruno can benefit the leaf and me very well" Without another word to be spoken Danzo was gone in a flash. Leaving the figure alone still watching over the party.

"Well than Sakura Haruno get ready.." The figure then stepped out of the shadows into the light. He was shown to be a blonde man wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He was no other than Deidara "Because Deidara is coming for you!"

He then jumped onto one of his clay birds and flew off into the midnight shy.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet none of you expected that. With this chapter we somewhat enter the canon storyline. But with the change of Sakura there are going to be some minor or big changes. I bet most of you are happy to see that those two finally got together. Next chapter we finally get some action. So until then I am Cole D. Soul sighing off.<strong>


	10. Filler: what does Sakura say?

Sakura was having a nice quiet day in her apartment. She had Yuga sitting peacefully on her lap and she had a nice book in her hands. She sat in her chair that was placed next to the window, the sun was shining through it. Sakura took a look away to see Konohamaru coming up to her floor. Before he knocked at the door she placed a bookmark to find her place later.

Knock! Knock!

That was him. Sakura opened the door not long afterwards and was met with a smiling Konohamaru. His smile met something because that was the same smile Naruto made when he was going to pull a prank. "Hey Sakura can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Okay change into your Kitsune form" he instructed. Sakura did just that and her ears and tails popped up. "Okay good here is this funny song I heard" Konohamaru prepared his breath for the song he was about to sing.

"The dog goes wolf

Cat goes meow

Bird goes tweet

And cow goes moo

But there's one sound that no one knows

What does the Sakura say!

Nag,nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag,nag,nag,nag

Nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag,nag

*Sakura looked extremely pissed*

What does Sakura say!

Cry, cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry

Cry,cry,cry,cry-

*Konohamaru couldn't finish his song as his world was knocked out of him by Sakura*

"Sakura said shut the hell up!"

* * *

><p><strong>As you already know this is just a filler. It came to me at a random moment and I said why not. Don't worry you will get a real chapter next time. Oh and happy new year!<strong>


	11. Explosion!

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around hearing a girlish voice. Around the corner came Ino, she catched up to the pink Kitsune and started panting.

"So Ino is there something wrong" Sakura asked.

Ino looked up and noticed Sakura holding a basket of cookies. They were to much for her to eat herself, so she wondered if the rumors were true. "So Sakura are you and Naruto really dating?" Ino asked.

Sakura seemed irritated at the question. In her defense she had people asking her this question since she stepped outside. She hasn't gone an hour yet without this person or that person coming at her. "Yes Ino we are" she answered.

"That's so cool. You two are just perfect for each other!" she cheered.

"Yeah well see yuh" Sakura began walking off. Until Ino again stopped her.

"Wait Sakura if you and Naruto are dating now what about Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"What about him? I still see him as a friend and teammate, but I don't feel that way for him anymore." Sakura answered. She met every word of it to, there were no more romantic feelings she had for him. When she thought about now she must have been annoying to Sasuke with her constant attempts of seduction.

Ino never thought she would see the day. Her dating Naruto and saying she doesn't like Sasuke anymore. But she couldn't blame her, Ino herself had found a new affection for Sai. She would of thought more into it but she remembered what she really went to Sakura for.

"Sakura I forgot lady Tsunade asked me to tell you about your mission. She wants you to go over into the woods and findnsome healing flowers" Ino informed her.

"Geesh at all the worst times. Fine Ino take these to Naruto for me" Sakura handed Ino the basket of cookies. She was disappointed to do so, she wanted to see the smile on his face when she gave it to him.

Ino saw this and comforted her pink haired friend. "Don't worry Sakura if it helps I can hook you both up on a sweet double date with me and Sai" she said half jokingly.

"I didn't know you and Sai were dating"

"Well neither does he" she again teased. "Now you better go I can feel you in on the details later"

* * *

><p>Sakura as she was told searched for the healing flowers. It wasn't the first time she was asked to do this so by this point she wouldn't mind. But this time she wanted to give her sweet gift to her boyfriend. But like Ino said she was taking her and Naruto on a double date with her and Sai. Even if she was almost had no say in it.<p>

One!

Sakura picked up one of the flowers. But felt something strange.

Two!

She hopped up in the tree and picked up another one. But now she smelled something it was familiar. What was that smell? It wasn't the flowers. There was something else around.

Three!

**Boom!**

The world went white and exploded around her. The explosion revealed to have taken down everything ten meters wide around it. The pink Kitsune body burned and broken on the cold ground.

Diedara himself flew in midair on his clay bird. He smirked at his deed and didn't even care if he over did it. He jumped down now only a few steps away from Sakura. "Lord Danzo will be pleased" he said to himself.

He walked up and to grab Sakura. Just as he layed his hands on her, her form shifted into what is a log. Before he had time to react a force hit so hard he flew across the terrain. He leaped out of the way before he was attacked again. This time looking at the source of the cause he could see it was Sakura.

"So a substitution" thought Diedara

Sakura got into a fighting stance. She had no expected for the akatsuki to be here, but after her fight with Sasori she began prepared for it again. His clay smell is want tipped her off earlier. She was lucky enough to avoid the explosion in time.

Diedara dumped more clay into his open hand. Like always it spit out his giant clay bird. He jumped on and flew back into the air much higher than before. Sakura watched him as he did nothing then suddenly the smell came back to her.

"Oh no!"

His spiders had managed to crawl on her and explode a mid sight. The smoke engulfed her body but she avoided any serious injury. She took it apon herself and transformed into her fox form. The next thing she did was pounce into the air and much to Deidar's surprise she was very close to him. She made some hand signs preparing her jutsu.

"Fire style: fire fox jutsu" A fox of fire shot out from Sakura's mouth.

**Boom!**

His bird exploded making contact with the fire. Diedara dropped while putting more clay into his hand. Seeing this Sakura glided down and grabbed him by the arm. But once again Sakura got that smell. This Diedara was a clone.

**Boom!**

Diedara was sure this time. Sakura could not have survived that attack. He was right as he saw her panting for breath on the ground.

"I guess I have to resort to this" Sakura bit her thumb and out she summoned one of her fox kits Yuga. Yuga quickly caught on to what Sakura wanted her to do and hopped on to Sakura's back and then made a hand sign the same as Sakura was making.

"Combination" A puff of smoke appeared and quickly evaporated. It revealed a different Sakura. Her hair is defiantly longer now reaching her butt. Her eyes shifted from green to blue and she is now taller. This was the perfect combination between her and Yuga.

Deidar was farfetched by this and got a little more excited. He would have already blown her up if this was just him. But it wasn't he was on orders of Danzo."You must really think your something huh" he questioned her.

"Let's just say I am a lot more powerful then the last time you saw me. But I still you like looking like Ino" Sakura commented

"I don't know who that is"

"You won't have to"

With her new increased speed she ran up to Deidara and smashed his face at an angle. Being knocked on the ground Diedara took this window of opportunity and kicked Sakura in the face sending her across the field. He then stood up and dropped more clay into his mouth. This forming another giant clay bird. He then once again flew mid air.

When she stood back up Sakura noticed something grab her from underneath. She looked down to see clay beast holding on tight. With her powers she caused flowers petals to swarm around and seemingly cut them apart.

At a odd moment Sakura disappeared leaving pink flower petals behind. Diedara assumed she had escaped but he them felt something pierc his chest.

**Swoop!**

Sakura was now behind Diedara with a kunai stabbed threw his chest. It was over he couldn't keep this fight up any longer. He couldn't get captured or lord Danzo would be exposed. He only had one choice. He gave one final smirk and turned to Sakura.

"Well brat, you beat me"

**BOOM!**

It happened so fast. Diedara exploding himself and passing out from the event. She hit the solid cold ground with her eyes opened wide, she was alive but she wouldn't survive if her wounds weren't treated to. The last thing she saw before she was completely out of it was a orange blur.

Tobi had watched the whole thing. He was suspicious about Deidara's loyalty to the Akatsuki, but he didn't care for him anymore now that he was dead. But he was interested in the pink haired girl named Sakura. Her powers and her chakra, it was almost like the nine tails. He wanted to see more into it and picked up the girl. Before he could make his leave someone shouted something directed towards him.

"Put her down!"

* * *

><p><strong>And we end here. I hope you enjoyed there battle and didn't feel it was rushed. Sakura won but in a way she still lost. We see that Tobi watched the whole thing and was about to take Sakura. Wonder what happens next. Oh yeah views are over 9,000! I can start making Dragonball z jokes now. This is officially my most popular fic. Thank you all.<strong>


	12. The path of darkness? No thank you

"Put her down!"

Naruto came down on the mask man with a rasengan in his hand. Tobi jumped out of the way dodging Naruto's attack, as he did this another Naruto above him came down with a rasegan. Naruto got a direct it on the man when he hit the ground. Except something was wrong when there were no bodies beneath him.

"Up here jinchuriki"

Tobi was now on top of a tree and still had Sakura wrapped in his hands. Naruto looked up and his eyes briefly turned red before Kakashi and Yamato appeared behind him.

"Naruto calm down" advised Kakashi

"How am I suppose to calm down when that Akatsuki jerk! Has Sakura" His eyes then turned bloody red again lasting longer than before.

"Naruto, Sakura will be fine as long as we be careful" said Yamato.

But Naruto did not listen to either voices of reason. With his eyes full of rage a charged at the masked man ready to kill. He summoned a clone and the formed a rasengan that came down towards Tobi.

* * *

><p>It was probably the most disgusting place she had ever seen. She didn't want to think what could possibly be worse. Except the fact she had no idea where she was. "This is disgusting. Where the hell am I anyway?" Sakura questioned as she walked around the sewer. Sakura then remembered her fight with Diedara.<p>

"That bastard! When I get out of here I'm going to learn voodoo resurrec his ass and kill him again!" She declared as she walked around the sewer. Suddenly a evil chakra surrounded her she could feel something nearby and close. The strange thing about this was this chakra felt so familiar.

"Damn it Naruto what have you gotten me into" Sakura thought.

Sakura walked deeper and deeper into the darkness. The more she walked in the darker it got until it was now pitch black. Until another point Sakura came into a certain part of the place where things were lit up. The biggest and only thing she saw was the giant cage holding the nine tailed fox. They both looked at each other before yelling...

"What the hell are you doing here!/**What the hell are you doing here!"**

**"I live here bitch what about you!" **yelled Kurama

"That's what I want to know!" Yelled Sakura

Kurama growled at her wishing he could rip her to shreds. The only one too normally come in here was Naruto and only Naruto. He quickly remembered how this girl was given some of his chakra during Naruto's rampage. He wanted his chakra back but what he really be doing? Just getting his chakra back. He lived here for sixteen years and a half. The only time he got some real fun was when Naruto used his chakra and it wasn't looking like he was doing that again. What he wanted was an experiment. He thought Sakura and the other one would make a perfect experiment.

**"Girl I know how you got here. Its all a simple explanation of you being connected to me like almost every other jinchuriki or tailed beast. The only difference is being your not a jinchuriki" explained Kurama.**

"So can you help me get out?" Asked Sakura

"**I will but only under one condition... you let me train you"**

"And why would I do that?"

**"I think we both know you are a pathetic excuse for a konuchi. Ever since you stepped out of the academy you have been nothing but a stupid fangirl. Wanting nothing but the Uchiha and you abused Naruto in all forms. Spiritually, mentally, and most of all physically. You probably became a chunin but look at you now. You can't get anywhere on your own, you are pathetic. Am I right Inner Sakura?"**

"You sure are kyuubi" a voice was heard and it sounded similar to Sakura's. Sakura turned around to face Inner Sakura. Something was different about not in her appearance (unless you mean the body changes Sakura got too). But it was if her nature had moved into a different area.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"You happened to me. You became to old and you didn't need me anymore. So I was forced to go away and only linger in your shadow. But thanks to Kyuubi I have come back with a goal in mind..."

Suddenly both Sakura and Inner Sakura held kunai to kunai. "To take your pathetic body"

Inner Sakura jumped back onto a wall and pointed downwards to Sakura. Sakura looked down to see a explosive tag, as the bright light burst Sakura was blasted at the wall. Inner Sakura took this chance and ran towards Sakura. Just as she got close enough Inner punched Sakura in the gut forcing her to cough up blood. As Sakura was on the ground Inner Sakura whipped out a kunai and forced it down towards Sakura.

Before the kunai made impact Sakura rolled over. She stood and quickly ran too Inner Sakura and sent a barrage of punches too her. Until she ended it by kicking her into a wall.

"So what if you can kick and punch, your still pathetic" said Inner Sakura. She dropped from the wall and made a series of hand seals as Sakura did this herself. They both then layer there hands on the ground creating a summoning seal.

"Summoning jutsu/Summoning jutsu!"

One Tori on each side appeared and each hopped on each of there Sakura's back. "Combine/Combine" Sakura hair changed from pink to purple and so did her eye color.

They both then charged at each other again this time with heavier kicks and punches. For every kick they gave sent a shock in the air and for every punch was a crumble in the walls. Both Sakura then squeezed on each others hands while giving a death glare at the other. The head butt they gave sent both of them flying back.

Sakura this time through kunai's attached to explosive tags. All ten in each hand were around Inner Sakura. "Sakura Blizzard"

All explosive tags exploded giving Inner Sakura no where to run. The smoke cleared showing her clutching on her left eye. "You bitch!" A ball of lightning appeared in her hands almost similar too the chidori. "Im gonna give you the worst death possible. I hope you burn in hell, oh and don't worry I will take care of your boyfriend for you!"

As Inner Sakura charged at Sakura with the ball of lightning in her hands she disappeared in burst of flower petals.

After she was gone Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty. If she had never neglected Inner Sakura than you wouldn't have turned out like that. It would not be the last time they saw each other she was sure of that. She will get her next time.

**"So Sakura what do you say?"**

Oh, yeah she almost forgotten. She turned around with a irritated looked at the Kyuubi. She only had a few words to say and those words were. "Go screw yourself"

**"Guess you can't win them all. Fine have it your way... NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**

* * *

><p>Sakura opened her eyes and she could tell she was back in reality. She perked up her head and she came eye to eye with yellow crimson eyes. You acknowledged the fact that whoever this guy was he had a giant plant head.<p>

"So your awake" said the white half.

Sakura had tried to move but it was a no go. She was tied up pretty good.

**"Let's stomp playing around and get this girl to headquarters" **Said the dark half.

Then it flew in her eyes, the red clouds he was another member of the Akatsuki. She struggled and struggled but the not was too tight. She couldn't let this happen not now. Then something strange occurred. A giant orger with a just as big club came and sent the plant head flying. "The fuck! was that!" A voice yelled.

A red headed girl about her own age jumped in front of her. "Hey did you see that shit!" She wasn't yelling at Sakura but someone else.

This is when crap really went down. The man that jumped in front of Sakura was a very recognizable face. He was one of them, he was...

"Sasori"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun! Dun! Dun! Yes it happened and I went there. You can probably guess who the read hair girl was and I just revealed Sasori is alive. How will this change the plot and things for Naruto and Sakura we will have to wait and see. <strong>


End file.
